His Everything
by KurtsBane
Summary: In 1996, Blaine Anderson lived in Miami with his partner, Kurt Hummel. He was a serial killer who only targeted rich gay men. He had been doing it for a year. Kurt didn't know about Blaine's murders. For now he had been living happily in ignorance, but this was about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **After watching Darren's amazing portrayal of Cunanan, this story just came to my mind quickly and I just had to write it.**

 **The portrayal of Blaine here is based on Darren's character, but they differ in some aspects. You will see it as you read this chapter.**

 **Warnings: murder(s), dark!Blaine, innocent!Kurt, sex scenes, Blaine/Others, dom/sub undertones.**

 **English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for any typos!**

 **Hope you like it, xoxo**

Blaine Anderson climbed off the king size bed that was in the centre of the luxurious bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later he was already impeccable dressed; he put his glasses on and checked the room one last time before he left. Silently he left the room, the only proof he had been there was the death body of a men in his late 40s. Deep cuts on his chest and arms, the region on his throat bruised for strangulation.

It was the year of 1996 and every time he took a life he felt the same rush of excitement he felt one year before, when he killed his first victim.

He only had one selective group of people that matched with his targets; he only killed wealthy gay man. And they all had to be older than him. Some of them were out, some of them were not. He did not care, his years as a gigolo and his high monetary rank gave him enough information and contact to know how to find this men.

He didn't steal from them; he didn't need to do it since he came from a wealthy family. He seduced them, took them to their own bed and killed them. Sometimes, when they were submissive enough, he fucked them or let them suck his cock.

He loved to be in control, to tie them up and do as he pleased with them. He enjoyed their screams, when he fucked them or when he tortured them, it did not make a difference to him. He didn't feel anything for anyone, for him people, and especially men, were for his entertainment, for his own pleasure.

Except him.

Kurt Hummel. His love, his world, his everything. He was madly and deeply in love of him. Kurt had 22 years, fives less than him. They met almost one year ago, when he recently started to kill. He remembered perfectly the moment he laid his eyes on Kurt, he knew he had to be his. He saw him for the first time one typical summer night in Miami, in the month of July, when he was in one of the most popular gay bars of the city. He remembered how scared he was, being pinned against a wall by a man twice the size as him.

"Le-Leave me alone, please" God his voice, his voice on that pliant tone sent shivers to all of his body.

He decided to play the hero. And seconds later Kurt was thanking him and blushing when Blaine told him he wouldn't let anyone hurt the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

That night he learned a lot about Kurt, he learned that he was from Ohio, living in Miami now to study fashion. He learned that Kurt never had a boyfriend; he was not a virgin though. As the night progressed heat started to grow between them and when Blaine grabbed possessively Kurt by the hip and started to kiss him he knew that one night was the first of many that he would be fucking Kurt.

It turned out that Kurt was the perfect submissive. He let Blaine use his body that night. Blaine fucked his mouth until he couldn't take it anymore; Kurt's eyes filled with tears, his gaze on him, telling him to keep going made him come down his throat.

And minutes later he was fucking him into the mattress of his bed. Kurt's hands behind his back, being grabbed by Blaine's. When Kurt came untouched, Blaine found his release, coming harder than he had ever come in his 27 years of life.

Since that night their relationship started and never stopped. They developed some kind of a dom/sub relationship. Kurt only called Blaine 'sir' or 'master' when they had sex, but he always obeyed him. Sex or not sex related. The dynamics of their relationship were very much defined.

Barely three months after they met, they were living together at Blaine's house. Kurt was marveled; Blaine lived in mansion, practically. His house was huge; he had a pool and a big garden. And it was placed in one of the most rich neighborhoods of Miami.

Kurt wasn't aware he was living with a serial killer. Blaine was a master manipulator, and Kurt was so innocent when he had met him. He was an angel, a very easy to manipulate angel. So, although Kurt didn't know about Blaine's activities, Blaine was going to tell him about them. He didn't know when. But he will. He will make sure Kurt didn't left him. He knew how to read him, he know what buttons press each moment to make him do what he wanted.

Leaving the mansion of the man he just killed, Blaine drove to his house, ready to be with Kurt. Whenever he killed someone, a sexual hunger turned on in him. He needed to fuck him, to make him beg. To dominate him.

When he arrived and saw Kurt on the living room, waiting for him only a few seconds went by before he had the submissive boy pinned against their couch. His all body on him, not letting him move.

"Hello handsome" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, the hot breath of his mouth making Kurt shiver.

"He-Hello, sir" Kurt looked at him. His eyes showing nothing but love for Blaine and a willing to obey him.

"I need to fuck you, Kurt. I need to use you." Blaine practically growled.

"Do it sir, you know I can take it" Kurt murmured, lust filling his voice. "You have trained me to take your cock, so make me take it. Please, master."

Blaine groaned at Kurt's word, and with one swift movement he lifted him and carried him to their bedroom. When Blaine's knees reached the bed he threw Kurt at it and started to undress him.

"Mine, mine, mine, you are mine" he said to him as he turned him around. "On your hands and knees, now."

Kurt immediately did as he was told. Blaine knew he was eager. He wanted this as much as Blaine. To have his cock inside him, fucking him until his throat was raw from screaming.

Once he was naked he placed himself besides Kurt, the head of his cock teasing his hole.

"You already open for me?" He asked, his hands on Kurt's waist, guiding his body towards his cock, he was practically fucking Kurt's ass cheeks now.

"Y-Yes, sir" Kurt moaned at the feeling of Blaine's hot throbbing shaft against his skin. "I know you like me being ready to take you in any hour; I wanted to be good for you."

"You are, Kurt" Blaine reassured him. "Now I'm going to fuck you. Hard."

And without any more warning he entered Kurt with one swift movement. Immediately he set a punishing rhythm.

"S-Sir, OH MY GOD!" Kurt screamed when Blaine changed the angle of his thrusts and found his prostate. "Pl-Please, there, there!"

"I know where you need me, Kurt" Blaine said, his voice even, but his thrusts never stopping or slowing down. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside Kurt and entering him in one movement, touching Kurt's sweet spot.

Blaine saw his submissive going wild, how his arms were trembling for the pleasure he was feeling until he couldn't stand it anymore and his upper body fell into the bed like a dead weight, his hips still on the air thanks to Blaine's strong hands.

"Love watching you like this" Blaine groaned, feeling Kurt's walls clench around him. "Love how I'm the only one who can see you like this, falling apart because of the pleasure I'm giving you, practically drowning on it."

"S-Sir, yes" Kurt whimpered, his hand on the headboard of the giant bed, holding on it or dear life. "I-I… You always fuck me so good… I-I'm close master, please, let me c-come."

As soon as he hears those words Blaine's hips went still, his was still deep inside Kurt but he was not moving. He suddenly felt in a teasing mode.

"N-No, don't stop, please, master, please" Fuck. Every time he heard Kurt begging he felt he was on the edge of coming. This boy was beautiful, specially like this, spread open for him and begging him to fuck him harder.

"I can't hear you, baby" Blaine said to him, his hips making circle moves, letting Kurt feel his thick cock inside him.

"P-Please…"

Blaine ignored him and kept going. "Do you feel me, Kurt? Do you feel how hard I'm inside you?"

"Yes, sir. I feel you." Kurt was trembling now, he was close, Blaine could feel it. "You are so big, filling me so good."

"Want me to keep fucking you?" When Kurt nodded he continued. "Beg me a little more and maybe I will be good and let you come."

"Please sir, please. Fuck me. Own me. Use me. I'm yours to take. Fuck me so hard I can't feel my le-"

Blaine smirked and started to fuck Kurt again, interrupting his rambling. "You have permission to come whenever you want, Kurt." He said to him, before he lost himself in the wave of pleasure that Kurt's ass always caused him. His mind going back to the man he murdered a mere hour ago. The man was a powerful lawyer, one of the best ones of the city. Blaine approached him in the party he organized the night before. In this case, though he was not out, everyone knew about his preferences, so Blaine took the chance and went for him.

He promised him about a night he wouldn't forget, filled of pleasure and orgasm. And well, he didn't lie, not completely. After he tied the man's arms and legs to his own bed, he had fucked his mouth. Telling him he earned that reward for being a good submissive. The pleasure and fear mixed on his face was everything Blaine needed to come in that moment.

Kurt's wails brought him back to reality, he felt his ass clenching around him before he came. Blaine fucked him through it, until Kurt was spent and his body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Blaine pulled out of him. "On your back, Kurt, I'm going to fuck your mouth and come in that pretty throat of yours."

Kurt eagerly flipped, mouth open and eyes glowing with excitement. He loved when Blaine fucked his mouth. There was something so filthy about it, to have Blaine fucking his mouth, using both of his holes to reach his climax.

Blaine straddled Kurt's chest and placed the tip of his dick in Kurt lips. When Kurt nodded, he went in. He fucked Kurt's mouth just as he did with his ass, with the same intensity. The bed was shaking by his actions. But he couldn't care less, one of the perks of having a big house was the lack of close neighbors.

"You love this, don't you, Kurt?" Blaine grabbed his hair to have more leverage. "You love having my big cock inside your throat."

Kurt hummed around him, showing his agreement.

"Fuck, so eager" Blaine kept going, Kurt's nose touching his navel, his balls touching his chin. "That's it, swallow me completely, like the good slut you are. My own personal slut."

He didn't know for how long he fucked Kurt's mouth, but when Kurt's teeth grazed slightly against the head of his cock he was done. With one final deep thrust he came inside his submissive mouth, who swallowed every droop with ease.

"That's it, Kurt" Blaine groaned. "Swallow my come, slut. Taste me. Yes."

Blaine let Kurt keep sucking him until he was oversensitive. When Kurt gave a final lick to his slit he pulled out of his mouth and lied on the bed next to him, bringing Kurt closer with a possessive hand around his head.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to. When Kurt placed his head on his strong chest, Blaine kissed him softly.

He loved Kurt. He loved his life. And he loved that Kurt was going to be part of it completely, sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

While it was true Blaine targeted gay rich man as his victims, they were not the only one. In the year he has been with Kurt, he had killed two other types of men.

Type number one. Men who hurt Kurt.

 _He and Kurt had been together for a couple months when it happened._

 _They were casually walking near the beach looking at the sunset, Kurt loved that and Blaine loved to make Kurt happy, so that was a common thing for them to do._

 _Kurt was not very fond of being affectionate in public with Blaine, he was afraid of what people would say or do to them. Blaine just didn't give a fuck about it. He would just kill anyone who dares to say something to them._

 _Since Kurt was his submissive, he followed all of his orders, so they were walking with Blaine's left hand wrapped possessively around Kurt's waist._

" _It's beautiful" Kurt said, he stopped walking and stared to the waves reflecting the light of the Sun._

 _Blaine smiled and embraced Kurt from behind, both hands around his waist, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder._

" _You are beautiful" he whispered into his ear, making Kurt's body shiver._

 _They stayed silent in that position for a couple of minutes when they heard them._

" _Disgusting faggots!" two men around their thirties were yelling at them, disgust filled their eyes. "You are a disgrace, a shame. Leave before we beat the crap out of you."_

 _Blaine felt how Kurt's body completely tensed. He turned around to look at Blaine, terror on his face. He was afraid of them._

" _Let me take care of it" Blaine said to him, caressing his check softly with one of his hand._

 _He faced the two men that were still looking at them just a few meters away. Blaine smirked. They have earned a slow and painful murder. His favorite type of murder._

" _Leave, now" Blaine said to them once he was in front of them. "Leave before or you will fucking regret it" his voice was deep and strong._

" _Look at him" one of the men said. "Getting brave to protect his delicate fairy over there" he pointed at Kurt._

" _I said we go for the weaker one first" the one man started to talk. "At least this one had the balls to face us."_

 _Before they started to walk to Kurt, Blaine grabbed them by the arms with his hand. "You go near him and you will fucking die" his grip was strong, probably it will leave marks in the men's arms. "Go, now!" he roared._

 _He smirked again when he saw the fear on their eyes. They left in silence._

 _As soon as they were out of sight he went to Kurt. "Are you okay?"_

" _Of course I am okay, Blaine" Kurt gave him a soft a smile. "You saved me. Thank you."_

 _Blaine hugged him. "And I would do it all over again; I would do anything for you, beautiful."_

 _For three weeks, every day Blaine had walked in the same route trying to find them. It was one night when he finally did it. They were on the same spot, clearly drunk. An easy prey for him._

 _Since it was the middle of week, the streets were practically empty. He made sure no one was around before he approached them._

" _Hey, bastards" he said softly when he was next to them. Not letting them respond, he punched them on the face with his bare fist, knocking them up._

 _Thirty minutes later they woke up with his hands and feet tied on the middle of the beach. It was Blaine secret spot, he discovered that place many years ago, in his gigolo days, when some random client hired him. He was looking for a place to fuck him when he found it._

 _On that place the waved were stronger, making a constant loud noise, and it was in the outskirts of the city. A perfect place to fuck._

 _And to kill._

 _When they gained complete conscious, Blaine started._

 _He grabbed them by their necks, dragging them to the waves, he pulled both of their heads to the water. Seconds later he pulled them off._

" _What the fuck, man?" one of them yelled, coughing and desperate for air._

" _I told you, you will regret it. You tried to hurt him" he told them, sinking their heads on the sea again._

" _Say you are sorry!" he yelled at them when he pulled them out off the water again._

" _S-Sorry!" both of them said, trying to catch their breath._

" _Don't kill us, please" one of them begged, his pitiful tone was music to Blaine's ears._

 _A devil smirk formed on his face. "Too late. No one hurts my love. No one."_

 _He didn't let them speak anymore. Repeating the process for about twenty minutes, enjoying their pleas and cries for help, how his voices were weaker each time they talked, finally he killed them._

 _Tying rocks on their feet to make sure their bodies were never found; he walked away and let the waves do the rest._

 _To that day, nine months later, his bodies were still missed. No one knew if they were alive or dead. No one except him._

Blaine smiled on the bed as he watched Kurt sleeping, tired of their activities of the previous night. He had fucked Kurt one more time against the headboard, making him come two more times before he found his release. His beautiful boy ended up tired, with sore muscles and throat, for all the screaming and cock sucking he had done.

Closing his eyes, Blaine remembered when he killed him.

The second type of men Blaine murdered. Men who wanted Kurt.

 _If something characterize Blaine, besides his cold personality to everyone (except Kurt), was his jealousy and possessiveness, and before they started something serious he made sure Kurt knew about it._

" _You are mine, Kurt" he told Kurt one night while he was fucking him face to face, Kurt's legs around his waist and nails scratching his shoulders._

" _I know, master" Kurt whined, desperate, he wanted to be fucked harder._

" _No, Kurt, I mean it" Blaine's tone was serious; his hips stopped the movement, staying still inside of Kurt. "You are only mine. I'm not letting any man go near you, never. Your ass belongs to me. I will be the only one who can fuck you, who can make you scream and pass out of pleasure."_

" _Yes, yes. Master" Kurt said, looking at Blaine's beautiful eyes. "No one will ever fuck me again. Only you. I belong to you."_

" _That's right, Kurt" Blaine started to fuck him again. "Mine" He growled._

 _Blaine knew how gorgeous Kurt was, he obviously wouldn't kill everyone who looked at his beautiful submissive with eyes full of lust. He felt lucky when that happened, because they knew Kurt was his. They wouldn't be the ones fucking him that night. He was._

 _He only killed men who made it blatantly obvious and wouldn't give up._

 _And that happened one night in October of the past year. He and Kurt were in the club they've met, celebrating their relationship and the fact they lived together now. It only took the five minutes Blaine was in the bathroom. When he returned one guy was clearly flirting with Kurt on the bar. He was sending him flirty smiles and touching him in a subtle way._

 _He saw Kurt's reaction, he was clearly uncomfortable. The guy didn't seem to care or notice and continued._

 _Blaine's blood boiled, he had never felt that way. In a blink of an eye he was next to Kurt._

" _Hi, beautiful" he practically growled._

" _Blaine" Kurt sighed, sounding relieved. "See, this is my boyfriend, Trevor" Kurt talked to the guy, Trevor, who looked a little disappointed. He was taller than Kurt, thin but muscular, short black hair with brown eyes._

" _Yeah, he is with me" Blaine looked a Trevor, rage in her eyes. Trevor wasn´t looking at him, he kept looking at Kurt, desire on his eyes._

" _Such a waste, Kurt" Trevor said, sounding sad. "Can I talk to your boyfriend for a minute, though? He said after a few seconds of silence, clearly he was up to something._

" _It's okay, beautiful" Blaine whispered on his ear. "Go to dance floor and shake that ass for me while I talk to this guy." Blaine didn't bother to remember his name._

 _Kurt giggled a little, and as always, he obeyed Blaine._

" _Do you share him?" Trevor asked him as soon as they were alone._

" _What?" Blaine growled._

" _Do you ever let anyone fuck him?" Trevor asked again. "I really wanna fuck that ass."_

 _Blaine was furious. Yep. This motherfucker is going to die. He was living his very last minutes._

" _Do you really think I would let anyone else besides me fuck Kurt?" he approached Trevor, cornering him against the bar. "He is mine. Not yours. MINE!" Blaine yelled at him, the music on the club covering him. "I'm the one who gets to fuck him, the only one. Understood?"_

 _Trevor looked like he was seeing a monster in front of him. And well, he was._

" _Okay, man, relax. You can't blame me for trying, he really has to look gorgeous getting fucked on his hand and knees."_

" _You are fucking dead!" Blaine yelled again. His glasses failing to cover the hatred on his eyes._

 _He grabbed Trevor and took him to the bathroom. Thankfully, no one was there. He entered in one of the cabins._

" _What are you going to do to me?" Trevor asked, he was trembling._

" _I told you" Blaine answered him. "I'm going to kill you."_

 _Blaine didn't say anything else; he strangled Trevor on that very spot. A few minutes later his body was on the floor, completely lifeless._

 _It was his first messy murder. When he killed he was always careful, taking in consideration every possible scenario, but what he just did was none of that. And he did it for Kurt, he risked everything for him. No one was going to tear them apart, never._

 _Thankfully, fate was on his site, and in the short amount of minutes that he had been of the bathroom no one entered to the bathroom. So he just quickly left and went to find Kurt._

" _How did it go?" Kurt asked him when they were together dancing._

" _Really well, actually" Blaine smiled at Kurt. "He wanted to say sorry, he left with some random guy."_

 _Kurt nodded and put him arms around Blaine's neck, playing with his curls. "I'm yours."_

" _Mine" Blaine reassured him before he went or a kiss._

 _The morning after, when Trevor's body was found, Kurt didn't suspect a thing._

Blaine came back from his thoughts when Kurt started to move. He was about to wake up, so Blaine just rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He wanted to let Kurt think he was sleep. One of the orders he gave to Kurt was that when he woke up before him he had to wake Blaine up with a blowjob.

And after thinking in all those murders he was hot, very hot. His erection was already showing through the sheets. He felt Kurt gaze going right to his crotch. Fuck, he was really lucky with his submissive.

Second later he felt a soft, wet tongue licking the leaked precum of his cockhead. Blaine groaned a little but kept his eyes closed. He felt Kurt's mouth going down on his shaft before taking both of his balls on his mouth, his tongue playing with them.

"F-Fuck" he groaned, failing to keep himself quiet. "Suck my cock, Kurt. Make me come."

"Yes master" Kurt said softly before taking Blaine's cock into his mouth. No teasing this time, just plain cocksucking.

And what a good cocksucker Kurt was, Blaine thought. Kurt knew when to lick his slit or his frenulum. When to deepthroat or just tease Blaine's cockhead while stroking the rest of his shaft. He knew when he had to touch or kiss or lick his balls. He knew how to lightly touch his erection with his teeth, making Blaine's toes curl and his hips thrust into his mouth.

"Fuck, Kurt. You suck me so good, fuck yes… deepthroat me, yes. Oohhh… fuck yeah tease my slit, swallow all the precum… fuck yes, suck my balls, suck them, yes, yes, yes…" Blaine was going wild, he planted his feet on the mattress and grabbed Kurt's hair with his hands.

"Let me fuck that mouth" he grunted.

Kurt immediately stopped and let Blaine to all the work. His hips thrusting into his mouth, he wasn't giving Kurt any rest. "Fuck, fuck" Blaine was near, his release approaching.

"Gonna come" he sighed. "Gonna come in your pretty mouth, fuck" with a final thrust, making his balls touch Kurt's chin he came and came and came, the feel of Kurt swallowing all of the cum he was releasing made his orgasm more pleasurable and long.

"Fuck" Blaine groaned when he was done. His cock fell of Kurt's mouth completely clean and soft. "Best way to wake up ever" Blaine said, a pleased smile on his face.

"Same" Kurt giggled, placing himself on top of Blaine, his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt's body. "I really love your cock" Kurt said, blushing a little at his own words.

"You just sucked me dry and still manage to blush" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I really fucking love you."

"I love you too, sir."´

They kissed for a little before and stayed in that position in silence.

That was going to be an important day for them as a couple. Blaine knew it. That day was the day he was going to start the plan to let Kurt know about his secrets. About his murders.

His next victim was about to make them a visit and Kurt was going to be a part of the plan that would lead him to his dead.


End file.
